If only
by Grealyl
Summary: Si seulement il était possible de retourner dans le temps et prendre des décisions différentes... A quel point le monde serait-il différent ?
1. If only

Disclaimer: Harry Potter n'est pas à moi (c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs), ni même cette histoire qui est à Lady Azar de Tameran.

Deuxième version de la fic au chapitre 2 (allez la lire, elle vaut le coup !)

* * *

Le chagrin, la détresse.

Y a-t-il vraiment une quelconque différence entre les deux ?

Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Mon cœur se brise de chagrin, de détresse.

S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie !

Pourquoi refusez-vous de me laisser rester ? Pourquoi je ne pas rester ?

Vous me regardez juste avec ces yeux scintillants et dites, « Je suis désolé, mon garçon. »

Comme si vous étiez vraiment désolé. Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. Allez-y et remuez un peu plus le couteau dans mon dos.

« Mais tu ne peux pas rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Tu ne peux pas non plus aller chez tes amis. Tu dois rentrer chez toi. »

Mais c'est ici chez moi, plus que cet endroit ne l'a jamais été. Ma famille est ici, pas là-bas... avec ces gens.

Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller chez mes amis ?

Ils ont dit que je pouvais venir avec eux. Ils _veulent_ que je vienne avec eux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ?

Je veux le demander j'essaie de le demander. J'ouvre la bouche pour le faire, mais vous me coupez.

« Désolé. » Vous me souriez comme si vous n'en aviez absolument rien à faire.

Vous et vos maudits yeux scintillants qui me fixent. « Tu peux partir, maintenant. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que de traîner avec un vieil homme comme moi. »

Et vous me mettez poliment à la porte.

Vous étiez ma dernière chance. Vous étiez mon salut. Tous les autres avaient dit non, mais je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider. Je pensais que j'avais vraiment de l'importance à vos yeux.

Je suppose que j'avais tort.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir et je me jette sur le lit, en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je n'y retournerai pas... _mais ils vont me forcer._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester ?

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, et quelqu'un rentre à l'intérieur.

Alors, demande-t-il, comment ça s'est passé ? » Des yeux bleus foncés me regardent avec un intense espoir.

De l'espoir que j'ai peur de devoir écraser.

« Dumbledore a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester-»

«Oh, il m'interrompt. Est-ce que tu peux avec moi alors ? Maman adorerait ça. Tu sais bien qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire à quel point tu as une bonne influence sur son fils. Et je suis sûr que mon père adorerait te demander tout et n'importe quoi sur les Moldus. Et puis, il y a mes frères... »

Je me contente de soupirer en réprimant mes larmes. Je me retourne à plat ventre et j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je dois y retourner. » On n'entend qu'un gémissement étouffé.

« De quoi ? », demande-t-il d'un ton implorant.

Je soulève ma tête du lit. « Je ne peux pas aller chez toi non plus. Je dois retourner... là-bas. » Les mots sortent brutalement de ma bouche.

Il soupire et s'assied à côté de moi sur mon lit. Il met sa main sur mon épaule dans ce qui serait normalement un geste rassurant.

« Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il. On pourra toujours s'écrire, tu sais. » Il me sourit doucement.

J'essaie de sourire aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Oui, on pourra s'écrire... » Je ferme les yeux mais je sens des larmes s'accumuler contre mes paupières.

Il serre doucement mon épaule. « Souris, Tom, et ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas si horrible. »

Les larmes tombent de mon visage sur mon oreiller.

_Si seulement il savait..._


	2. If only redux

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon. » Je sais que je vais devoir lui briser le cœur. « Mais tu ne peux pas rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Tu ne peux pas non plus aller chez tes amis. Tu dois rentrer chez toi. »

Des yeux verts me regardent avec désespoir. Est-ce que rentrer chez lui est vraiment si horrible ? Je sais qu'il vit dans un orphelinat, mais vit-il vraiment si mal là-bas ?

Je le regarde et je m'interroge. Devrais-je lui dire ?

« Mais... »

Une étincelle d'espoir brûle dans ses yeux. Et soudain, c'est comme si tout s'arrêtait, sauf lui et moi. C'est comme si l'univers retenait son souffle, comme si le destin du monde dépendait de ce que j'allais dire.

Ne sois pas stupide ! Comment le monde pourrait-il dépendre d'un seul garçon, ce garçon, et de l'endroit où il passe les vacances d'été ?

Mais tout de même...

Je le regarde attentivement.

Est-ce que je devrais le faire ? Est-ce que je devrais le dire, lui faire l'offre ?

C'est un garçon gentil, un bon garçon. Il mérite tellement plus que ce qu'il a. Il mérite plus qu'un orphelinat. Il mérite d'être heureux, d'être _aimé_.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui apporter ça, mais je dois essayer.

Mais le règlement de l'école est clair. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de rester à 'école durant l'été ou d'aller chez des amis. Les élèves doivent soit rentrer chez eux, soit partir avec des membres de leur famille, soit...

Je le regarde par-dessus mes lunettes en demi-lune. Ses yeux sont pleins d'espoir, de désir, et d'une autre émotion indéfinissable. Ces orbes brillantes montent et puis retombent comme l'océan dont elles partagent la couleur.

« I une autre possibilité. » Il se fige, comme s'il avait peur que le moindre mouvement détruise ce que je suis sur le point de dire. « Les élèves avec un tuteur légal, sorcier ou Moldu... et bien, tu vois... » J'hésite, ne sachant toujours pas trop quoi dire, mes ces yeux qui me regardent fixement me poussent à continuer. « Les élèves comme toi peuvent passer les vacances avec un des professeurs de l'école. »

Un air de complète confusion traverse son visage comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Vraiment ? », demande-t-il doucement.

Je me contente de sourire et j'acquiesce.

L'espoir est toujours là dans ses yeux, mais il disparaît doucement. Il baisse la tête et fixe le plancher.

« Mais qui ? » se murmure-t-il à lui-même. « Qui me prendrait avec lui ? Qui _voudrait_ de moi ? »

Je le contemple et prends une décision qui, je le sais, changera au moins une vie.

Je contourne mon bureau et me poste devant lui. Je luis soulève doucement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi. »


End file.
